Buzzy Tee
Name: Buzzy Tee Age: 12 District: Three Gender: Male Height: 5"2 Personality: Buzzy is very crazy since he is haft Mutt haft Human. Every time Buzzy would see a person he would start to sting them,but his mom would always put him on a Leach because she does not wanna have Buzzy too kill anyone since he already killed his uncle Bob and his family but if his mom try to stop Buzzy, he would try to kill sting her or poop on her (His poop is Toxic). So Buzzy is not really a people person, Buzzy is also a bloodthisty Bee because if he stings like a cute baby or a child he would not care if he stung anyone but rarely he would hate himself her stinging and killing a person but when you dig deeper a bit, Buzzy is a really nice bee and he would no anything to protect that person. Apperance: Well Buzzy looks like well a bee. Buzzy has honey yellow eyes most people dont have that color for there eyes but buzzy has since he is haft bee of course he has Black and yellow short hair but there like specks since he barely does not have any hair, He also is fat like a bee so he can't move his body unless he uses his wings too fly also he has specks of Black and yellow hair around his body like another Bee has and finally he has tiny wings but he can still fly perfectly. Weapons: Well Buzzy's Weapon of choice is his stinger since he is born with it and he is a special type of bee so he can sting many times as he can so if he stings somebody he wouldn't have too die and in the games he will wrap around wire around his stinger so it will give tributes a painful death and finally his other weapon is his poo so if he poops on somebody they will die because his poo is like acid but the real weapon he is good at Is an Awl. Backstory: His mom is really rich because she always makes mutts for the hunger games but there was one problem everytime she makes a mutt she has sex with them because she is very sexual and she is very crazy and men did not like her because she was one of the ugliest woman in panem. One day his mom was making a new mutt it was called the Shocker bee because she made sure that its venom is so powerful that it would melt people's insides but that depends how Hurt you are and when your fine the sting would just feel like your being stabbed. After when she was done making the mutt somthing went really wrong one of the mutts broke out of there cage and went inside of her then the mutt laid his eggs inside her. A Month later Buzzy was born, Buzzy had a great life as a little bee he lived in a bee hive with the rest of his kind but when he was five years old he started to grow alot, he was now big as a Average five year old after that his life was going down hill he started to sting alot of people and he started to be bad when he was in school. People started too avoid him and gossip about them Because he was not like everyone else but Luckly he made a friend who would protect Buzzy his name was Noab, he was always nice to Buzzy he would teach him about plants and how to use an awl and they also had fun with each other but that all changed when Noab was reaped and he did not last a second in the game because he fell off his plate after Noab's death. Buzzy went to school and started to sting a lot of people since he wanted to avenge Noab's death by poisoning haft of his class and killing about two people he also stung kids at the playground after that he had Enought and Voluteered since he wanted to kill. Strengths: He is good at plant infection since his friend teaches him also he is also a Good at Thorwing weapons like an Awl when he Thorws somthing at the target he rarely misses and finally he is also very clear. Weaknesses: He is weak with out his wings if he gets them chopped of or hurt he is just a big lump of nothing also he can't even run since his legs are thin and he can't eat real food only certain plants or honey. Fears: Getting his wings chopped off. Interview angle: He will try too be funny but he will fall since he can only buzz. Bloodbath strategy: He will Fly to the cornucopia to get what he needs like an Awl a backpack and wire but he will try not too stay on the ground . Game strategy: He would try to hide with his ally in the trees so he can be untouchable and in the final day he would try to sting as many times as he can. Token: Honey scented oil